


Strangers

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: It's just a small drabble of sad, M/M, hoenstly why am i sad all of a sudden and writing this crap, sorry for these things but tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Nazuna watches soft pink hair walk past by him like nothing,Izumi watches orange hair dance in the air for someone else instead.Why has it become that way, anyway?





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona here, returning to post more sads  
> bc im a sad gay boi (kinda)  
> I was listening to a song called Strangers by biosphere and a few others  
> it got me thinking abt LeoIzu and ShuNazu's relationship  
> they're both technically stuck being strangers in a way but entwined to each other in a way  
> i hope you like it

There’s a bile taste in his mouth whenever Nazuna spots soft pink hair.

 

He doesn’t blame whatever had happened between the two. He doesn’t hate him, why would he? He isn’t sure why people would toss such a person under the bus for things they have learnt that were bad. Nazuna would say he’s grown well and is far better from what he was before their tangled mess of events.

 

It’s pitiful, Nazuna thinks as he half-heartedly listens to a lesson.

 

Nazuna doesn’t want to say their relationship has gone stone-cold but it really has. Ironically enough, Nazuna feels a thread of jealousy seeing Leo and Izumi stick together even though they’ve gone through a lot of trouble to be where they are. Izumi has told him that it isn’t the same as before either, he’s  _ just lucky _ to have the other in the same team. Nazuna doesn’t retort to what Izumi says because it’s true, no matter how you look at it, Izumi and Leo probably don’t feel the same way to each other. Izumi is stuck loving somebody whose pieces are all far gone and Leo can’t love Izumi no matter how hard he tries.

 

“Fate and love are such cruel things, don’t you think, Nazunyan?” Izumi says absentmindedly, Nazuna doesn’t say anything because he can’t think of anything to reply.

 

Nazuna hears the door open, he sees soft pink hair and violet eyes accompanied with soft frills. His mouth taste like bile when he sees the man at the door, he stands firm and tall like always. Firm, tall, beautiful, terrifying and intense just like always, Nazuna thinks as he watches the man enters with a clinging Madara attempting to warm up the other as Kaoru enters with Madamoiselle in hand. It’s twisting as Nazuna has never seen this kind of situation before but he can’t tell why there’s a slight tug in his chest.

 

Nazuna abruptly dismisses himself with Izumi becoming clueless for a short time till he takes notice of the usher of others. He mentions something about returning whatever is left behind, Nazuna nods in response and leaves. He tastes bile, feels a slight burn of guilt? Jealousy? God knows what it is. Nazuna just wants it out as soon as possible.

 

Nazuna knows Izumi gets it, he does the same occasionally when Leo gets too close and too loud because it’s not the same kind as before. Nazuna gets it because he feels the same when staring at that sudden closeness, that sudden chatter around Shu; it looks like they’ve moved on and it’s good for them but there’s a sense of loss seeing it. Nazuna calls it longing but Izumi calls it regret but they both wondered where they went wrong to not be part of that world anymore.

 

“ _ Strangers _ .” Izumi breathes it out like a sudden realisation, it might as well be because Nazuna didn’t notice it until Izumi mentioned it.

 

“ _ We’ve become  _ **_strangers_ ** .” Izumi looks like he can’t tell what exactly he’s feeling. Nazuna thinks he has the same expression; it’s a mixture of relief, pain and confusion because they’re no longer that entwined with each other. They’ve untangled themselves from the mess, leaving no hanging thread behind. The realisation hurts a little but it’s satisfying to find a proper term for it even if it’s not the one they both expected to be.

 

Izumi believes no matter how entwined he tries to be with Leo, it wouldn’t work and that’s probably because he has found somebody else. Izumi can’t fit that mold no matter how hard he tries, it hurts even more, hearing him say  _ ‘I love you’s  _ when it could mean nothing at all.

 

“Face it, they don’t look at us the same way anymore. It’s better off to _ just let it go _ , Nazuna.” Izumi hears the break in the last part of the sentence. He knows Izumi is crying, he knows the other won’t seek comfort so he just gently rubs circles behind the other’s back.

 

Nazuna wants to cry too, he really thought he could work something out but he doesn’t. He couldn’t, the other wouldn’t let him to. Mika is a possible chance but not Shu, they’re gone. Whatever they had is nothing but maybe a fond memory that they could share. Hopefully, Nazuna wants to believe.

 

“ _ Strangers _ ,” Nazuna whispers, it’s too soft to be heard under all of Izumi’s messy cries but he knows Izumi hears it and that’s all that matters.

 

Nazuna and Shu are strangers, so are Izumi and Leo. It’s a lot to take in, Nazuna wants to say but really, it’s just the only thing Nazuna and Izumi refuse to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope I would get to write those relationships separately and in this kind of setup/prompt  
> because I just want to rant abt how there is something left but not really??  
> I personally think they've become strangers but hey I could be wrong  
> anyway bye bye
> 
> i hope you can tell me if there are any mistakes!!!


End file.
